The Truth is Out There
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: Maybe some things are better left unsaid, or are they? Ben is dosed with a truth serum which causes him to reveal some things about himself. Pairing: BenRook, meaning there is slash.


**Author: To be honest I'm not really sure what this is. I craved some BenRook and started typing... ****I also wanna write some Ben and Rook friendship/bromance stuff, but I have zero inspiration :(**

Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10.

**The Truth is Out There.**

A normal day in the lab at plumber HQ took an unusual turn when Bluckic and Driba- while arguing-accidentally knocked over a beaker filled with a strange pink liquid, right over Ben who'd been trying to get the two to focus on the question he'd asked them.

Upon hitting Ben the liquid turned into gas and it took Ben transforming into Cyclo Spin to clear the room from all the smoke.

"What the heck was that?" Ben demanded once he transformed back.

"A truth serum." Driba answered.

"An untested, truth serum." Bluckic added.

"But don't worry, it'll wear off in 24 hours." Driba continue on.

"We think." They finished together, not at all ressuring Ben that he shouldn't worry, like they said.

Both galvans had wicked grins on their grey faces. After all this could be very amusing. Playing truth or dare with someone who couldn't lie had to be hilarious.

And the two of them fully expected this to lead to funny situations, interesting secrets to be revealed and over all useful blackmail material.

As it turned out, it did not.

It was too risky to have Ben outside with the always noisy paparazzi around, not to mention all the Plumber secrets he could spill by accident.

Plus it turned out that Ben actually lied a lot... Lied about things to make himself feel more confident.

Like when out of curiosity and maybe because she was actually mad at him, Gwen asked "Why do you always have to act like an arrogant jerk, Ben?"

She didn't expect Ben to reply with: "_You do know this is the only form of thanks I'll be getting for risking my life and all, right?_"

And sometimes Ben didn't lie, but he also didn't tell the truth.

Maybe it was nicer ignoring the truth...

After all, when Azmuth came to retrieve a piece of rare metal he had left in the plumbers' care, he didn't expect a reply to his usual line about being the smartest being in five galaxies.

"_Well, I don't think you're considered a genius on Earth." _Ben said speaking as if on autopilot._ "I'm pretty sure some people would have mixed about you giving a ten-year-old kid something that's considered the most advanced piece of technology in the universe. Heck if you'd tell me you did that, and it wasn't about me I'd think you were an idiot to._"

Everytime Ben accidentally said something like that he'd cover his mouth in surprise

**-Ben-10-Omniverse-**

When the 24 hours are almost over Rook finds Ben hiding from everyone in a secure area at Plumber HQ. Sighing Rook sat down besides the emerald-eyed teen, close enough for their sides to almost touch. "You have a much complexer thought process, than most of us thought." Rook told Ben, trying to make his partner feel better.

"It's not that complex, really." Ben mutteres, again working on autopilot. "It's mostly about you, dude."

Both of them are surprised by the words and for a while the two of them just looked at each other. Ben's emerald eyes wide and uncertain while Rook's feline-like eyes filled with shock.

"I..." Rook paused adjusting himself so they sat closer to each other. "I find myself thinking about you, more and more, too."

The young hero had not seen that one coming, if possible Ben's eyes widened further. "You-"

Ben was silenced by Rook gently putting a finger against his lips. "Ahah." The revonahgander shook his head, a soft smile on his face. "We'll talk later."

When both of them had control over their own words.

If Ben was going to say what Rook hoped he would, Rook wanted it to be real, that Ben would say the words because he wanted to, not by accident or force.

Grateful that Rook was willing to wait till the effects of the truth serum wore of Ben smiled. He felt lighter now that he had gotten so many things of his chest. Letting out a content sigh Ben rested his head against shoulder.

He was actually looking forward in the conversation he'd be having in a couple of hours.


End file.
